


New Years Eve

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Sue drags Amy to a New Years Party after she breaks up with her boyfriend.





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProstheticLoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/gifts).



> It was just a Hallmark Movie holiday where people made it a point to set themselves up to believe that they could actually change themselves for a full year but then after a few weeks, decide that change is too difficult and eventually drop their plans of change. 
> 
> Again, why was she out at someone's New Years Eve party?
> 
> Oh yeah, because she broke up with her boyfriend and Sue for whatever reason believed that it would be better for her to spend her time at some random's party rather than staying in the comfort of her own home.

She fucking hated parties. 

Especially New Year's ones. 

Maybe it was because she was never really a big party person to begin with, or it had to do with the fact that she found New Years to be an irrelevant holiday at this point in her life. 

It was just a Hallmark Movie holiday where people made it a point to set themselves up to believe that they could actually change themselves for a full year but then after a few weeks, decide that change is too difficult and eventually drop their plans of change. 

Again, why was she out at someone's New Years Eve party?

Oh yeah, because she broke up with her boyfriend and Sue for whatever reason believed that it would be better for her to spend her time at some random's party rather than staying in the comfort of her own home.

And it doesn't fucking help that there's a bunch of weird men staring at her and Sue like they were the last slices of fucking pizza.

"You're uncomfortable." Sue approaches her from behind. 

She whips her head to the side to see Sue, "I'm in a complete and utter stranger's home so yes, I'm not comfortable.".

Sue rolls her eyes and adjusts her blazer, "And because you have the social cues of a socially awkward fourteen year old." she places her drink on the counter Amy sits at. 

"Thanks, Sue. I don't know what I'd do without you." she rolls her eyes as she picks up her drink and takes a sip.

She wanted to stay home and crack open a bottle of wine while watching sitcom reruns or one of those black and white films she enjoyed so much but, somehow, someway Sue had convinced her to come to their co-workers party with her. 

"Amy!" she hears someone call from behind her and she sighs hesitantly. 

What was the deal with people shouting your name in public? Had she wanted people to know that she was there she would've said hello earlier in the night. 

But when she turns around to see Will, she gives a soft smile to the beaming man. 

"Will." she sighs and gives him an earnest wave. 

"Hello Sue." he turns to Sue and gives her a warm smile which prompts Sue to give a slight smile.

"No Furlong tonight?" Sue arches an eyebrow at Will

The man shakes his head and combs a hand through his hair, "He's with the rest of the political movers and shakers at that event Doyle is hosting." he points a finger towards the window. 

"I wouldn't call it an event...more like political assholes drowning their sorrows of lost elections in bourbon." she rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink.

Sue turns to her and gives her a clenched look which makes her rethink her words. 

"No offense." she gives him a small smile.

Will holds his hands up and gives an understanding nod, "No worries..I understand, Furlong hasn't always been the nicest to you and your administration." he reasons and Amy gives him a slight nod. 

God, if she felt bad for anyone it would definitely be Will. 

Apparently he had been working for Furlong since he was fifteen (the fact that no one else raised eyebrows at that concerned the ever loving shit out of her) and the amount of verbal abuse the poor guy underwent on a daily basis was sad. 

Sure, Selina wasn't the nicest person by any means but Furlong's meltdown makes Selina's sound like a walk in Central Park. 

"It's no problem, Politicians will be politicians.." she holds up her cup and sighs which prompts Sue to scrunch her face at her in confusion.

"Please excuse Amy, she's been drinking." Sue tilts her head towards Amy who plays with the straw in her drink. 

Her face flares up in embarassment and she puts her glass down on the counter. 

The last thing she needed was a fucking rumor making it's way around town that she was an alcoholic. 

"Again, thank you Sue." she responds through gritted teeth. 

So much for Sue being the friend to lean on during a break up.

But between the annoying pop music (she hadn't bothered to update herself on), the chattering and the way Sue keeps pointing out her flaws to anyone who is willing to listen (and herself), she decides enough is enough and excuses herself from the conversation. 

She grabs her drink and finds an empty patio to relax on as the party drones on and on inside. 

How cliche of her. 

To end up on a balcony on New Years Eve, drink in hand and shivering her ass off all to avoid a party that she didn't want to go to.

All she needed was for the perfect guy to enter stage left onto the balcony with the same reasoning for ditching the party as her with a jacket in tow (to drape over her shoulders) and that special glow in his eyes.

But that was in movies and this was Washington D.C.

The perfect guy was completely non-existent and unfortunately just a figment of imagination (placed in Amy's brain thanks to those damn black and white movies she secretly admired so much).

"You know the party is inside, right?" she hears a voice from behind her at eerily perfect timing. 

She turns around and sees a tall, dark haired man approaching her as she sits on one of the lounge chair with her legs crossed.

She gives the man a nod and adjusts the sleeve of her jumpsuit, "You and I both know that you've been eyeing me all night and you followed me the second I stepped out here." she gives him a slight chuckle as she keeps her eyes down.

"So why don't we speed all of this up and jump to the part where you ask me what it is you want." she picks up her drink and takes a strong sip which prompts the man to laugh.

He was handsome, no doubt about it. But he knew that he was. 

She had heard..rumblings about him in the office. 

He was the guy that charmed all of the interns into his bed and left them brokenhearted in the morning when they woke up and he wasn't laying there with them. 

He smirks at her and takes a seat in the opposing seat next to her, "I take it your not a party person, huh?"

"No, not really." she looks into the skyline of Washington DC with all of it's glittering lights. 

He leans back in his seat and places his drink on the side table.

"Sounds about right, I never pegged you as a party girl." he shrugs his shoulders. 

It's not like they had ever met before, besides a few glances at one another here and there they've never actually spoken to one another until this very moment. 

And she can't imagine anyone from her circle (which was quite small) rattling off her personal information to someone she hadn't met before.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she gives a slight chuckle of disbelief as he eyes her up and down. 

He shrugs his shoulders, "Depends on if you want to admit to it or not. But I definitely know you." he hints nonchalantly. 

"I didn't know I was popular enough to have a stalker." she blows out her cheeks and returns to her drink for a brief sip. 

"It's hard to go around DC and not hear about Amy Brookheimer...the sharpest young mind of DC whose likely to take the city by it's balls in the next year or two."

They lock eyes for a small moment when she looks up, and she swears..she almost _(almost)_ gains feeling in her recently neglected private parts.

Maybe that's why she breaks just a tad bit.

"I'm not the one with the reputation in DC." she throws her hair behind her back and he arches his perfection arched eyebrow at her. 

He beckons a hand at her with a warm smile, "So you _have_ heard about me." he teases her with a soft grin.

She puts her chin in the palm of her hand and blinks her eyelashes at him, "It's hard to go around DC and not here about Dan Egan..the womanizing asshole of the capitol whose breaking more hearts than bread." she gives him a bitter smile.

His jewel-like eyes zero in on the view of the city, "You know rumors." he waves his hand in the air, "Besides bad press is better than none." 

That wasn't all she knew about him though.

She head heard (well looked up) that he was from Upstate New York (Albany, specifically), graduated from Hampden-Sydney College (with a degree in Business) and was apart of the Hallowes camp.

She had an idea what a man like that wanted though. 

She may be young but she wasn't a wide-eyed little girl who was making her way through the city for the first time, she knew all he wanted was a good and quick fuck.

But with the rate her current romantic life was going, could she blame him?

Sure, she was a hopeless romantic. 

And a relationship with someone who loved and cared for you was a nice feeling to have (especially in the cut throat town of DC) but, everyone has an agenda. 

And she was ninety percent sure that Dan Egan was no different. 

"There's only a minute or two left until the ball drops...you gettin' ready for that midnight kiss?" he teases her with a mocking smile. 

"Oh god, please tell me that you didn't stalk and follow me out here to be your New Year's kiss." she laughs broadly. 

But his face doesn't flare up in embarrassment like she expects it to, he stays as cool as a cucumber with a stare on her. 

"Look. I don't need to tell you this but, you're hot." he compliments her and she finds herself blushing like a teenage girl. 

She opens her mouth to respond but doesn't come out with the words to retort in her usual smart ass way.

God. Fuck him and that weird ass hypnotizing look!

"And whatever dumbass let you slip through his fingertips is probably banging some bartender into oblivion while thinking of you." he waves at her body like it's obvious. 

"Thank...you?" her face scrunches up in confusion as she feels her cheeks go hot. 

It's not like he doesn't have a point, unfortunately.

She had a suspicion that Bradley would be out sliding himself into whatever vagina he had access to that night and maybe that was a contributing factor to her even coming to this fucking party with Sue. 

And the thought made her angry and insecure and all of these emotions she didn't have the time and or energy to deal with at that exact moment. 

She wanted to release all of that anger and part of her didn't know how to do it and another part of her knew _exactly_ how to do it. 

"How long did it last?" he inquires with a some-what concerning look. 

She combs a hand through her hair and lets a few strands fall in front of her face, "Almost a year." she admits sadly and hating the tone of her voice. 

Dan clicks his tongue and nods. 

"Yeah. He's totally out banging some fake tit waitress into a coma right about now." he checks his watch and chuckles to himself.

Her shoulders tense up and she looks away from him for a moment; finding some sanity. 

"You mentioned that already." she plays with her fingers in her lap. 

"So what are you going to do about it?" Dan cocked his head to the side giving her an interested look. 

She shrugs her shoulders out of confusion, all of this interaction was making her uncomfortable (but in a strangely nice way for some reason).

It was a given though. 

She could tell that he wanted her and she had a feeling (more like an instinct) that she wanted him. 

She didn't know whether it was the hormones from the break up or the alcohol but she wanted him real fucking badly. 

So, she straightens her posture and faces him head on. 

"You live close?"

He smirks at that knowingly, "Why?"

"I think you know why." she rolls her eyes. 

He nods at that and licks his lips, "It's a good ten minute walk, five by cab." 

She didn't give a fuck honestly. 

As long as he had a place, that's all that really mattered for her at this point. 

Usually, she was a bit more cautious about putting out for a man (she wasn't a big fan of one night stands) but, she knew that he could probably get her what she wanted (and needed) without hesitation. 

"We can walk." she dusts off her jumpsuit as he stands up from the seat and extends his hand to her.

He helps her up from the seat and the minute she gets to her feet an overwhelming desire to kiss him takes over and he must notice the look in her eyes because next thing she knows his lips are on hers.

Their mouths melt together in rhythm as she feels him bring her closer to his body and when he slightly ruts into her, she can't help the moan that slips through her lips.

"How long was the walk again?" she pulls away breathless, chest heaving and lips full. 

He chuckles at that and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ears. 

"Ten minutes..but shorter if you're determined." he slides off his jacket and puts it on her shoulders which causes her to blush (Seriously, when did she turn into a fucking school girl?)

Her knees are weak, her palms are a tad bit sweaty and her heart is racing a million miles a minute. 

She bites her bottom lip at that and sighs, "Alright. Let's go." she nods and pulls on his jacket for warmth. 

As they're walking down the streets of Washington, her mind goes back to Sue and the forgotten party. 

Should she excuse herself to go back and retrieve Sue?

But, the last thing she needed was for Sue spreading her personal business across the city to their peers so, she figured a text would be sufficient in the morning. 

"You wanna know something funny?" Dan whispers in her ear the moment they're laying in his bed; all sweaty limbs and naked under the sheets. 

She makes a muffled noise as she looks up from his chest. 

"I was your New Years kiss." he winks at her with a smile; all perfect teeth and boyish charm. 

It's enough for her to roll her eyes and silently scold herself for being so goddamn stupid and falling into the stupid stereotypes of the mock-holiday that is New Years.

But it's not enough to stop her from kissing him and telling him to 'Shut the fuck up' and rocking herself against him underneath the sheets. 

So much for her plan. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!
> 
> And I'm wishing you all a safe, happy and healthy 2019!


End file.
